


Get help.

by Zenytra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fire, Injury, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: "Let's do get help."





	Get help.

 

 

Bright red and yellow color danced, mocked and laughed at his mistake. His vision filled with flames and small bright exploding sparks. The pulsing heat filling the air, stuffing it full of smoke and fire, making breathing almost unmanageable.

 

They had been ambushed.

 

He should've been more careful. 

 

More careful.

 

Fuck.

 

**FUCK**

 

He pressed his well blending cape tighter to his mouth, trying to keep the smoke away from entering into his lungs. Sweat dripping from his forehead, he ran, searching frantically around the burning camp, ducking the patches of flames around him.

 

He stopped and spun around. 

 

Tears formed into the corners of his eyes, not just because of the smoke. But because of the figure, laying right infront of him, surrounded by the unforgiving flames. 

 

Loki, laying on the dry ground. Unmoving. The flames around him forming a horryfying picture that made Thor's stomach twist and turn. 

 

Stumbling, frantically calling his little brother's name, Thor collapsed beside his brother on his knees. Fat tears rolling from his cheecks down onto the ground, evaporating to the heavy smoke filled air. 

 

"Loki" He chocked out, trying to scream louder but the chocking tears wouldn't let him. Thor cluthed Loki's shoulders, pulled him closer to him and pressed his ear against his chest. 

 

He could feel a weak beat. 

 

"Brother-" He couldn't keep his emotion's together.

 

He looked awful. 

 

His usual pale and slim face, dirty from the smoke and ash. His dark raven hair sticking to his sweaty cheecks. His usually neat clothes torn and ripped, smeared with blood, half burnt. 

 

They needed to get out of there. Thor's attention woke when Loki's arm twitched slightly. Thor saw how one of his green eyes cracked open slowly. Shining like emeralds in the bright light. 

 _"Th.. R-? ."_ Loki wispered, unable to say more. 

"It's alright brother, shh. I got you." Thor hushed, tears streaming down his cheecks like waterfalls. 

With maybe the quickest motion, Thor tore his blood red cape from his back and swung it over Loki, pressing it over his mouth.

 

 

His neck felt sore, his mouth dry, his whole body aching Loki tried to say something, anything. Instead he only could watch his brother's panicked expression hovering over him. Why was he looking at him like that? He cluthed the warm hard ground, his fingers barely bending. It hurt. 

"Keep this over your mouth. Breathe steady." Thor guided voice wavering as he took the edge of the cape's cloth quickly and took Loki's warm hand with it. Loki could only hear Thor's words slightly muffled, but he understood and so obeyed. 

 

Loki felt how he was being lifted up from the ground and how they started to move from the spot. Thor's red cape, wrapped around him. He would have thrown it away by now, but he didn't have the energy.

He felt tired. 

 

He saw blurry picture's of smudged landscape of some sort. He wasn't sure. Red, yellow and orange painted the canvas. It was hot. Extremely hot.  

 

Loki felt waves of heat and dizzyness, he could throw up, almost did by Thor's sudden turn and twists while he ran with Loki in his very arms. He saw how his vision started to slowly blacken, his world turning darker. Everything that was on fire, stared to die down into dim lights. 

 

Muffled and quiet, as if he was far, far away from the paniced voice Loki heard shouting, loud pleas from his brother. He didn't sound like himself. _How weak._  

 

 

Loki closed his eyes, powerless to keep them open. 

 

No no nono **NO**. Loki felt Thor's shaking, his loud screams that felt far, muffled and quiet even. Thor's strong hand, frantically touching his burnt, pale face. 

 

> _"Get help!"_
> 
> Loki heard his brothers piercing, panicked scream before everything, became nothing. 


End file.
